


Little Blue

by spideys_ass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Miscommunication, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming, they’ve been married for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideys_ass/pseuds/spideys_ass
Summary: Peter’s a little worried about their relationship, and dresses up to brighten his husband’s day. He’s just been immune to Tony getting older.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Little Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head about an hour ago, at 2am, and I knew I had to write it just now! So, enjoy some starker husbands.

Peter wiggled around on the bed, adjusting himself just right for when his husband would soon walk in the door. He laid stomach down in a delicate little outfit, arms laying above his head on the mattress, and his legs spread.

The little number he wore had just been delivered today. He wore dark red transparent lace panties, and a shiny gold transparent fitted crop top (and that means very cropped, btw) to match. Something about the kind of outfit felt good to Peter every once in a while. Wearing something feminine like this made him feel vulnerable, but also special and sexy. 

Something had been off lately, between him and Tony, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It scared him, to think that they didn’t have a perfectly open line of communication between the two at all times. He didn’t like secrets, or omissions, or being left in the dark at all. Honesty was his policy with Tony, and it wasn’t because he didn’t trust him, but because he started to feel discarded when he knew Tony wasn’t completely open. So yeah, he’d say he was a little blue. 

But this— he thought, this would brighten his day, make Tony’s day better too, wearing his colors and presenting him with a hole to fuck. Tony would fuck him, and he’d feel whole again knowing that the man was pleased with him for the time being. 

Except that’s not how it went when Tony finally came home.

He heard him before he actually came in. A soft “Pete?” echoed in the empty penthouse. _Finally_ their bedroom door creaked open. A deep moan. “There you are, baby.” 

Peter heard what must be fabric sliding across fabric— Tony taking his tie off, but nothing beyond that before the man touched him. His two rough hands grasped at his globed cheeks, and squeezed, kneading his bubble ass. It only slightly pained his ass, and the tiny taste made him desperate for more. 

“Look at you, all perfect and spread for me.” One rough hand travelled down to where his cheek met his thigh, and down further, caressing down to his knee, and back up. It was like Tony was exploring his body again, like he’d done that first time. “Wearing Daddy’s colors too. Such a good boy.” He squeezed his cheeks again. “So smooth...” Before pulling his hand back to smack his left cheek hard.

Peter couldn’t suppress his shameless moan. It felt so good, and he hadn’t expected it. He’d expected Tony to just take him right there after a day full of meetings with the board, not splurge on foreplay. 

He felt a matching blow to his right ass cheek, and fuck did that sting make him spout a bit of precum. “Beautiful boy... absolutely beautiful. You deserve to feel so good.” Another smack to his left cheek, and another, and another. 

“Please...” Peter was flushed with arousal, and the good kind of tears threatened to fall from his eyes. His fists gripped at the sheets hard, his cock aching. 

“You just love this, such a little pain slut.” The words made Peter whine. Tony massaged his red aching ass cheeks before somewhat aggressively pulling down the lace panties. 

Tony was then able to spread the delicious cheeks, to find that precious pink ring of muscle. He bent down, pushing his face against Peter’s ass, and flattened his tongue, licking a stripe up from the base of his cock to the split in his ass.

“Mhmm, Tony... Daddy, please,” Peter moaned. Tony tongue was now back teasing his hole, circling it around and around as if asking for entry. His hole spasmed, tightening and relaxing under Tony’s ministrations, and he managed to slip his tongue inside in the midst of it. “Oh God, Oh God...”

Tony pulled away. “You really flatter me, Pete.” He shoved his face back against his crack, his tongue immediately pushing against his walls once again. Peter could only sob, hungry for anything Tony would give him. “You know, you deserve this, baby. You deserve all the pleasure in the world.” Tony’s tongue was fucking into him, a brutal pace, and Peter was torn between pressing down into the mattress to rub his cock against it and pressing up against Tony’s face to get more of that tongue. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Peter panted on Tony’s tongue. Direction wasn’t a decision he had to make though, as Tony gripped his cheeks, and drove his ass down hard into the mattress, going at his hole so aggressively, just substitute his lips and one could call it ‘making out’.

The pressure that had been building in Peter since Tony had walked in finally gave through, and he came with Tony’s name on his lips. Tony finally crawled up onto the bed to hold Peter through his orgasm. He pulled him up, chest to chest, and cuddled him through it, his hand sliding up and down Peter’s back. 

Tony whispered in Peter’s ear. “You did so good, baby, so good, and you look so beautiful tonight baby. You’re my everything, darling, love you so, so much.”

Peter’s pants began to cease, his eyes opening, and brows immediately furrowing. “You didn’t, I mean, I didn’t get you off,” Peter sat up, reaching for Tony’s pants, when Tony stopped him, grabbing his wrist. “I should—“

“No, Peter.” Tony rubbed and released the wrist from his grasp. “I’m serious, I’m good. Thank you though.” He gave his husband a warm smile, hoping that would appease him. 

It apparently did not. Peter’s expression hardened, and he furrowed his brows. “What... why...” He was at a loss for words. He didn’t have an idea how to structure the questions he’s had. Instead he turned his head away, and a lump was starting to form in the back of his throat. 

Tony only sighed. He slid two fingers under Peter’s chin, making him look right at him. Peter swallowed, anxiously, as Tony opened his mouth to speak. “Peter, I didn’t really know how to say this... but I’m been meaning to, for a little while now.”

_This is it,_ Peter thought bitterly. _He’s not attracted to me anymore._

“Obviously I’ve never matched your stamina— especially when you were a super powered teenager, but I think we can both recognise a declining pattern when one comes up.” Tony scrunched up his face, like he didn’t exactly know what words were next to be tumbling out of his mouth. “So what I’m saying is, things don’t always have to be equal in the bedroom anymore, y’know? Sometimes I can just be there for you... and that can be that.”

Oh. _Oh._ Peter absolutely blushed. “Yeah. Okay.” He reached up to give Tony a soft kiss, and the other man took his face in his hands, giving him a wide but gentle smile before their lips met again. They cuddled together there on the bed for a few more minutes before Tony spoke again.

“Or... I could always get the little blue pill, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
